


Yoshizawa Sumire wants affection

by whenyouwriteinbed



Series: Sumire-san: Love is a Dance [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, spoilers for a different series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwriteinbed/pseuds/whenyouwriteinbed
Summary: Based on a chapter of the Kaguya-sama, Love is War manga.Let this serve as a pseudo-warning for the manga if you haven't read up to chapter 175.After a meeting of the Phantom Thieves, Sumire is left alone with Akira in Leblanc, and since this is a rare chance for them, she tries to get some affection from him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Sumire-san: Love is a Dance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Yoshizawa Sumire wants affection

**Author's Note:**

> To keep to my commitment of no preference for Joker's name, his name will be Akira this time around.  
> This was more of a spur of the moment writing after thinking about this when reading the latest chapter of the Kaguya manga.

Even though they had reached the Treasure, that didn’t mean that they wanted to be complicit.

The Phantom Thieves and their plus two were sitting in the café of Leblanc, something that had started to do daily after they had a scare with Futaba. She thought that she had seen Wakaba walking around somewhere, and upon realizing that she had lost a bit of control, Akira had spent a night with her, comforting her as she cried into his shoulder.

It had startled all of them, so they agreed to meet up in Leblanc every day to make sure that they were still fine.

Idling around as they had nothing better to do, Akechi got up and clapped his hands, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“Well, everyone seems to be sane,” he said, looking around to see that they were all looking at him.

While it was something the rest of the Phantom Thieves had resisted at first, a sense of mistrust still lingering in them, Akira had suggested that Akechi be the one to call when the meetings ended. As someone who was doing this more out of his own self-interest and less of a dedication to their ideals as a group, Akechi was the perfect one to call someone out if he thought something was wrong with them. If he thought someone was going to hinder his goal of breaking free from Maruki’s control, it was in his best interests to make sure that they were realigned, increasing the likelihood of success.

Smirking at the small amount of disdain in the eyes of the Phantom Thieves, he turned his attention to Akira, who got up from the table he was sitting at, a pencil in his hand as much gentler eyes turned to face him.

“Everyone can go. Keep your head up and fight on,” he said, a weak fist pump rising.

Everyone got up, with soft knowing smiles on the Phantom Thieves, having seen him act in a similar manner before, as they left the quaint café.

When he saw that everyone had left, Akira sat back down, checking his notes to see where he had left off.

Yes.

That’s right.

In trying to reach the Treasure as soon as possible, Kurusu Akira, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, had forgotten to do his homework.

As such, he was scrambling at the moment to catch up, trying to finish what he should’ve had done a while ago, along with the next few weeks’ worth of homework as well.

However, in his rush to get back to his work, he had forgotten someone who had stayed in Leblanc, sitting at the table behind him.

It was his girlfriend, Yoshizawa Sumire, whose face was slowly growing red with the realization that she was alone with him.

Well, Morgana was there, but he had gone upstairs, knowing that even if he said anything, it wouldn’t help Akira with his homework.

However, she wasn’t facing him, which was the main reason he hadn’t realized that she was still there.

She didn’t want that; she wanted some affection now that they were alone.

Building her courage, she took a deep breath as quietly as she could, Sumire put her knees on the seat, placing her hands on his shoulder.

“Senpai,” she said softly, feeling Akira stiffen at the sudden contact, as she moved her head onto her left hand, looking down at his homework.

“Sumire.” It had seemingly taken him a moment to recognize whose face had gotten so close to him, his mind still thinking about the homework before him.

However, he quickly hardened himself, setting his pencil down, and moving his hands to hers, gently pushing them off.

“I have homework right now; I need to get this done.”

Surprised at the firm rejection, Sumire didn’t know what she was going to do.

If she had asked for something, Akira usually did his best to reply to her wants, but this was perhaps the first time that he had firmly told her ‘no’ like this.

Unsure if she should do something, she paused for a bit, sliding back into her seat, wondering what she could do.

After a few minutes of contemplation, she turned back around and she gently reached a hand out, touching his wild hair.

Akira paused again, as if he was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

“Sumire?”

“Ah, I-I’m sorry.”

She had failed again.

Was there anything else she could do?

After a few more minutes, Akira felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around to face her, Sumire’s face wasn’t there, but her hand stayed.

She messed up such a simple prank.

“Sumire,” he said again with more force, making her squeak, hand flying off as he leaned back over his work.

They stayed quiet again for several minutes this time, with nearly half-an-hour passing before Sumire made her move again.

Taking her chance when Akira leaned away from the table to stretch, Sumire slid herself into his lap, a move that she was normally not brave enough to do.

As he paused with the weight on his lap, Akira looked at Sumire, her face a fiery red as she worried that it was unbecoming of her to place herself so suddenly in his lap.

“Sumire.”

A look of hope crossed her face, Akira’s voice was much gentler this time around, when she felt his arms move under her.

“I can’t see my homework.”

Being careful not to bang her against the table, Akira moved to get up, carrying Sumire with her in a bridal carry, her face now entering seemingly dangerous levels of red as she wondered what he was going to do.

He just gently put her down in the seat she was in before, going back to his table and resuming his work on his homework.

Silence reigned over Leblanc, with the sound of Akira’s pencil and the tic-toc of the clock by Sayuri being the only sound for about an hour, before Sumire decided that she had one more option.

Leaning over her seat again, she wrapped her arms around him, gently giving him a kiss, her lips leaving a light shade of her lipstick on his cheek.

He didn’t respond aside from staying still.

Despair finally took her, letting her face rest on the table, ignoring the pain she felt from having her glasses press against her nose.

Perhaps an hour had passed before Akira moved from his seat, getting up to stretch his legs, when he saw that Sumire was sitting at a table as far from him as possible, pouting when she realized that he was looking at her.

“Sumire.”

She moved to have her back face him.

Ignoring his footsteps, she didn’t look at him.

“After interrupting me study, this is how you react?”

“He?”

With a sound of surprise, Sumire felt him lean over her, moving her head back to look him in the eyes.

“Do you know how much I had to hold back during that?” he said, a gleam of something in Akira’s eyes that Sumire couldn’t recognize.

“I’m going to give you back four times the affection you gave me.”

“Ah, s-senpai, your eyes are scary,” she said weakly, though something was stirring inside her, a blush making its way onto her cheeks.

“Then why do you look so excited, you’re the one who started it,” Akira said, repositioning himself to not let Sumire escape.

“I-I’m so… mph.”

She never got to finish her apology, as her lips had been claimed.


End file.
